Not Applicable.
1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking mechanisms, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a lockable receptacle used for two-party delivery and retrieval of packages and other tangible items delivered by third party couriers using any one of three variations to unlock the receptacle, a three digit combination lock assembly, a key operated lock assembly and a quick release emergency paddle assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Locking assemblies typically use key type locks or combination type locks. Previous patents have some of the same components but are not configured in the same manner, and they are not designed to be mounted on a single thickness metal door panel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,842 (granted Aug. 24, 1993 to Rasch et al.) discloses a key and combination lock for luggage. This locking system is designed for securing together two relatively moveable parts of a piece of luggage and the locking assembly requires the key and combination to be used together instead of one or the other as in the present design. Once locked this system does not allow the latch to be inserted, which would not allow the door on the present invention to be closed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,670 (granted Sep. 22, 1987 to Jang) discloses a combined key and combination lock, where the locking system is designed for ea conventional personnel door. The key and combination locks are on opposite sides of the personnel door and the lock is a dead bolt style lock, which does not allow the door to be closed after enabling the lock, which is disadvantageous. U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,237 (granted Jan. 20, 1987 to Witkoski et al.) discloses a door locking system designed to be used on a personnel door, where the lock is always enabled, and the combination lock is a push button style. Thus when the door is closed, it is defaulted to be locked without any manipulation on the part of the user. Therefore, the door is always in the locked position, which is not advantageous for a third party delivery.
With the increase in product deliveries to the home and to businesses, there remains a problem of securing the delivery if no one is available to accept the product or other item being delivered. The present locking mechanism is designed to allow both the lock to be manually enabled, and to allow multiple means of unlocking the mechanism.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
This locking mechanism is presently designed to work on an enclosure that provides a secure place to accept delivery and pickup of products. The mechanism is designed to allow unlocking via key, combination lock, or emergency release paddle on the back of the locking mechanism. The locking mechanism is used in two ways: first, to deliver products to the enclosure, and second to retrieve items from the secured enclosure. The locking mechanism uses existing locks and latches, then mounts and configures them using linkages into a mechanism that is not commercially available.
The mechanism is designed to be in an unlocked condition until manually locked. When a delivery is made, the delivery person places a package in the enclosure, closes the door and then turns the rotary latch counter clockwise to secure the compartment. This enables the locking mechanism.
There are three independent and distinct ways to unlock the mechanism: (1) a key can be used to unlock the mechanism; (2) a combination lock can be used to unlock the mechanism; or (3) an emergency release paddle, for child safety is located on the lower back cover of the lock, and can be pushed to unlock the mechanism. Once unlocked by use of the key, the combination lock, or the emergency release paddle the latch will remain unlocked, and the door can be opened to access the compartment, until the rotary latch is manually rotated in the counter clockwise direction and locked again.
The combination lock has three-digits, and the combination can only be changed by inputting the correct combination code, inserting the key into the lock, turning and holding the key in the clockwise direction, and inputting a new combination.